The Nine
by DarkTakaoKinomiya
Summary: There were nine bladers who decided to form a team, a team called the Nine. This team had all male bladers until two bladers, both female, one famous and and an excellent blader, and one mysterious but powerful show up out of the blue. Warning: Yaoi R


DTK: I'm DarkTakaoKinomiya formerly known as DarkYugiMotou so i'll be DTK instead of DYM now..sooo..PH33R! Yeah..anyways..my first serious fic and first Beyblade fic.. Okay..hmm..Rei is doing the disclaimer! Oh, yeah, I'm using Japanese names.

Rei: I am? blinks

DTK: YES!

Rei: Fine..DTK doesn't own Bakuten no Shoot Beyblade or anything else because if she did we'd be in a living hell and stuck in the Closet of Yaoi coughwhichIwouldn'tmindaslongasMaxisintherecough

There is a team of beybladers who were exceptionally the best. Who were these bladers? Well, there were quite a few all of who were nearly equal in stength. There was Takao, who owned the almighty Dragoon, Kai, who possesed Dranzer, Rei, had the powerful Driger, Max, controlled Draciel, Yuriy, the mighty Russian blader who controlled Wolfborg, Boris wielded Falborg, Rai, managed Galeon, Daichi, who has control over Strata Dragoon, and there was one named Kenny who was an up and coming blader that was also the technician of the team and his bit-beast, Dizzi, was trapped inside his laptop from a freak surge electrical accident. They had a meeting and decided that bladers as the like of themselves should be one team. After much and careful reconsideration they finally decided on a name. The Nine. They had thought it was quite a cunning name but simple.

This team was much kept on balance because this team mostly, well actually completely, consisted of males. That was until a young girl with the name of Lori had heard about this almighty team. She had icy blue hair that consisted of even darker streaks of blue. Her outfit was actually quite normal, faded blue jeans that were a bit baggy, a crimson tank top that stopped right below her ribs, and the black leather jacket that she either wore, which was rare during battle, or she kept hung over her arm. Her spiky icy blue hair was often kept in a high loose ponytail with strands of hair clinging to her face. The beyblade that she owned was one that seemed to be a crossover of Max and Kai's beyblades and was a dark blue but on the edges it seemed to have a crimson color to it. This girl owned an almighty bit-beast in which the Nine had never exactly expected, it was one in which took form of a kitsune and was of an ice element and went by the name of Shiva.

"God..that had to be the longest drive ever..." murmured Lori as she stepped out of the taxi cab in front of Beyblade Association Headquarters or otherwise known as BBA HQ. She walked in holding her jacket she walked inside to the front desk. "Hi! I'm, uh, Lori. I'm here to see Mr.Dickenson," she said to the receptionist. "Do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist. "N-no," replied Lori shocked. "Then, you can't see him." "WHAT! C'mon! You do realize who I am right?" "Actually, no." "YOU CALL YOURSELF A BBA RECE-" Lori was interrupted by somebody softly clearing their throat, "Ehm. No need to shout." "M-Mr. Dickenson!" the receptionist mumbled, "This girl was causing a ruckus! I was trying to get her to leave but-" "It's fine, Ms.Render. She's very much known in the beyblading world so if she must speak to me I shall allow it," he had interrupted yet again while nodding. Ms.Render glared at Lori but nodded in understanding way.

Lori followed Mr.Dickenson to his office while looking at all the beyblades on display. "Wow," she murmured softly. "You like them?" She nodded. "They're all retired beyblades," he informed her. "Amazing," was all she could say. They walked into the office and both had a seat as an awkward silence lingered. "So, why'd you need to talk to me?" Mr.Dickenson asked quickly to break the silence. "Huh? Oh! Well, I've heard recently of a team, the Nine, I was wondering if there were, you know, any..openings on the team?" Lori said hopefully. He stared at her thoughtfully for a while and finally said, "I have no problem with that but the team captains..you'd need to talk to them. Although, I should warn you, it's an all male team and you'd be the only female." She shrugged and thanked him for his help. "Come anytime!" he shouted at her as she walked out of BBA HQ. She nodded and smiled but froze and yelled back, "WHERE CAN I FIND THEM!" "AT KINOMIYA DOJO!" "THANKS!" The girl pondered who was even on the team and if they'd actually let her join.

"Thanks!" she yelled at a boy who had walked her over to Kinomiya Dojo. "No problem," he replied. She stared at the dojo in reluctance but walked through the large double doors and walked into something that looked like a blading practice. "LET IT RIP!" Takao Kinomiya yelled as he pulled his rip cord from his launcher. His beyblade, Dragoon weaved in between cans and finally stopped in front of a tree stump. "Wow! Great agility!" Lori commented. All eyes were on her as soon as her words escaped from her mouth. "Ahhh...uhmm..Hi! I'm Lori," she said while winking nervously. The silence continued to linger as all eyes were upon her. "Your the girl who won the previous World Tournament," pointed out Rei who broke the silence. Lori smiled and nodded and remarked, "Nice of someone to actually notice." A teenager with hair of two shades of blue was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed that went by the name of Kai opened one of his eyes and stared at her with it. After nearly 5 minutes he remarked to Takao, "I've seen her blade before. She's good. Although, I expect she'll want on to the team." The dragon laughed to himself and rolled his eyes as he whispered a reply, "Yeah, right Kai! Like we'd ever let her on anyways. She probably just wants to battle."

Yuriy stared her over while a slight grin spread over his face and he asked, "If I may ask, what business do you have here?" She smiled and replied, "Thought you'd never ask. I came to join your team." "WHAT!" Takao screamed. Kai grinned smugly and gave Takao an 'I-told-you-but-as-usual-you-need-to-be-stubborn' look. Yuriy looked at Kai who gave a reapproving nod. "Well, welcome to the Nine...which I guess is now known as the Ten," Yuriy welcomed her. Takao glared at the girl and said to Yuriy in a whiney voice, "We can't let her join! She's...a girl! She'd be the only one...besides it'd just ruin it.." Max and Rei smirked as Daichi stared confusedly at Yuriy and Takao. Yuriy smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow amusedly while staring at the bluenette.

"I suppose introductions may be in order?" inquired Lori. Kai shrugged as Max made his way over to Lori and introduced everyone, "I'm Max, but uh, you can call me Maxie...well sometimes..." he smiled and continued, "There's Yuriy and Boris. They're both from Russia," both boys nodded, "then Rei and Rai, they grew up together, Daichi and Takao, and then theres Kai, who's a bit on the anit-social side but he can be caring and sincere at times." Lori smiled and nodded her head. "I still don't like the idea of a girl being on our team," murmured Takao throwing a dirty look towards her, Kai, and Yuriy's way. Lori giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

After she had practiced for a few hours with them Takao dragged Kenny away from dinner. "She's actually good!" whined Takao. "Well, DUH, Takao! She's won the World Tournament!" "Well so have I!" "Not recently..." "Hn." "Kai is too much of an influence on you." "Okay, okay I got it Chief!" Takao mumbled.

"So, I received my bit-beast at a very young age because I had began young around maybe 3 or 4 and I finally received Shiva around age 6," Lori explained to Rai who was listening very intently. "Wow..and you're how old now?" he asked. She smiled and replied, "I'm 14." "YOU'VE HAD YOUR BIT-BEAST FOR HALF YOUR LIFE!" "Yeah, I've learned a few tricks with that experience." "You've got to be kidding!" Boris broke into the conversation. "No, I'm not. I feel honored though to have known Shiva as long as I have. Speaking of that though, I thought up of a theory. I've been trying to master it for a few years as well. What if bit-beasts and their controllers could merge into one? I mean it'd be all powerful wouldn't it? Although, many times I've tried but I haven't succeded. I suppose Shiva and I need more training."

"That's so...perceptive and an excellent theory," Boris remarked pulling out his own blade and staring at it. "Thanks." "I think, Lori, if anyone can do it, you'll be the first." Rai remarked staring at her sincerely. Lori smiled,"Anybody should be able to do it. Just practice."

They all had went into their bedrooms in which had been arranged. Room 1 had consisted of Takao, Kai, and Yuriy. Room 2 had Kenny, Boris, and Rai. The final room, 3 , had Max, Rei, and Daichi. All of them were in their rooms while Lori was stuck in the hallway. "Where do I sleep?" she whined. "Where you are!" shouted Takao. "WHAT!" she screamed at him, "I refuse!" "Then LEAVE!" shot Takao. "Would you two shut-up!" demanded Kai, "You! New girl! Get your ass in here and shut-up so we can get to some sleep." She mumbled to herself about bluenettes and dragged her sleeping bag inside and stopped dead in her tracks. Takao was attempting to fall asleep while curling up with an already sleeping Yuriy. "Am I, er...interrupting something?" she asked Kai quickly. "Hn." "I guess not.." she paused, "Well, I'm not ready to sleep..hey Kai wanna talk and kinda get aquainted?" He shrugged. The girl looked at Kai with concern as she caught him staring at Takao and Yuriy. "Are you jealous?" she asked quietly. "No!" Kai snapped at her. "It's okay if you are. It happens," she smiled as she said this. Kai's eyes softened and he stared at her and whispered, "At times, I wish that were me. I may be anti-social or whatever at times but, I really do care for Takao."

"That's so..cute Kai," remarked Lori. He shot a glare at her. "I mean it's just something i'd never expect from you, especially from what Max has told me." "I guess I've earned that reputation." Lori smiled at Kai and replied, "You have, but I know underneath that mask of yours, is a caring person. Despite the fact i've known you for but a day, I still know this." The phoenix stared at her with those same eyes that had expressed love for Takao and murmured gently,"Thank you. That means a lot and I would like it if we had these talks frequently." The girl nodded and Kai's eyes seemed to turn back to normal as he smiled very slightly and said, "I feel, as if i've known you my whole life, and that I can just be..myself around you." "Well, I feel privalaged!" Lori remarked. Kai just glared at her in disguist and rolled his eyes, laid down, and turned his back towards her. She giggled silently to herself and whispered, "Night Kai!" "Shut up and go to sleep," he replied.

Kai as usual, was the first to wake, but much to his surprise he saw the space that where Lori had slept that night was empty. "Odd," he muttered to himself and walked outside to find that the sun hadn't risen and Lori was blading. "Ayona! What're you doing?" he asked in shock. "Uhh, duh! Blading!" she snapped. He stared at her trying to sink in the fact somebody had just stood up to him. "Hn," he muttered and walked back inside to see if anybody else had awaken.

The sun had been up for nealy five hours and Max was trying to figure out what kind of sugary cereal to eat, Rai was polishing his blade, Yuriy was reading the paper, Takao was still sleeping, and all others were outside practicing. "Okay, which one of you wants to taken on my Driger?" inquired Rei. Everybody except for Kai broke out in, "I do!" Rei smirked and said, "Doesn't matter who I take on, I'll win." "Is that so?" snapped Lori, "Well I challenge you!" He raised an eyebrow in amusement and smiled, "It's okay Lori. There's no need to prove yourself in front of us. We all know that girls can't blade as well as guys." "WHAT! THAT'S IT! I refuse to let you turn down this battle offer!" "Okay, fine then. It's your blades funeral." Lori pulled out her launcher and blade and hissed at Rei, "Bring it." Rei pulled out Driger and his launcher as well and readied himself for battle.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Daichi flagged off the battle. "GO SHIVA!" "LET'S GO DRIGER!" The blades crashed into each other. Lori stared at her blade intensely as it crashed into Driger causing it to wobble. Driger immediatley charged back at Shiva but had little effect. "Enough messing around!" Rei shouted. A burst of energy came from the center of Rei's blade as a white tiger was unleashed. Lori snickered in spite of herself and said, "Fine! It's your doom." The same energy unleashed from the girl's blade as a icy blue fox revealed itself. "GOOOOOO SHIVA! FINAL ATTACK!" The blue blade crashed into Rei's blade and knocked it out of the bowl. Lori was staring at an extremely stunned Rei. "Girls can't blade, huh?" remarked Daichi who was staring at the girl in awe.

"No..way.." Bryan murmured in utter amazement. Yuriy walked out and stared and finally said, "What's all the commotion?" "Lori..she..beat me...in less than five minutes," Rei murmured. The red-haired russian stared at the female blader in amusement,"It seems you've proved yourself. How about another round though? With me?" Lori grinned with pleasure and nodded, "But, Of course. It would be your honor."

By the end of the day, Lori managed to beat everyone except Yuriy, Takao, Kai, and Bryan whom she all end up in a tie with. "I'll have to admit it, Lori. You're good," Takao commented. Lori smiled and replied, "Thanks!" At dinner, Lori sat next to Kai across from Takao and Yuriy who seemed to be whispering back and forth to each other. Kai stared at the girl and she nodded knowing what he meant. Both of them stayed at the table longer, just to enjoy silence and headed back into their room together without uttering a word. As soon as they walked in they both noticed Yuriy and Takao sharing were sharing what seemed to be a passionate kiss. Kai stared for a few seconds before grabbing Lori by the arm and lead her outside while muttering, "Let's go before I get disguisted."

They walked outside and sat by a pond and they both stayed silent for a minute. "Kai, are you..alright?" Lori finally asked. "Hn." "Kai.." "It disguists me. I bet they know that I care." "Yeah..right you really have told them haven't you?" "Shut up would you?" "Hey, don't get mad at me! You're the one who wanted to talk!" "Yeah well...FINE! I'll admit you're right. But..how do I make them see that I care...?" "TELL THEM!" "Thank you Captain Obvious!" "KAI! That's the only way is to tell!" "Hn. No thanks." "Fine! Then I refuse to help!" "Hn. Fine." "That's what I thought." "What if..I made him jealous?" "Seriously Kai, like that'd ever work! Who would make him jealous?" "Hn. It'd work if I know Takao." "Yeah, yeah, but who?" "Someone who'd help me out. A...I guess you could call,"friend"." "That's all well and good Kai that you actually consider some people friends. But who!" "Mmm. You." "WHAT!" "You." "Let's be honest here. We'd never be able to pull it off." "Why?" "Because, it wouldn't work!" "Well..we'll try it for a day. If we see any changes then we'll know it's effective." "Okay. Fine" "Thanks, I really apprectiate it." "No problem Kai," the girl said as she smiled.

The next morning, Takao had woke up earlier than usual. "Morning all," he murmured sleepily but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kai and Lori. He wasn't the only one staring in utter amazement. Bryan, Yuriy and Rei were just as surprised and wide-eyed. Instead of practicing blading, Lori and Kai were sitting on a couch watching some TV movie and Kai's arm was around Lori tightly. "Not so tight!" hissed Lori. "We have to make it believable, so live with it!" Kai whispered back. "I think I liked you better not talking to me and hating me," murmured Lori. "Oh shut up!" "Don't be telling me to shut up Hiwatari! I can't do this!" Lori said loudly. Yuriy snickered at Kai and asked, "Having marital problems there?" The girl stood up furiously and stormed out of the room while shouting at Yuriy as she casually flicked a certain finger at him, "Drop dead Ivanov." Yuriy raised an amused eyebrow and tried to hold back a laugh. Kai stared stunned as Takao stared at him in concern, "You alright Kai? What was that about?" The phoenix flashed his eyes at the dragon and shrugged.

"That was real nice Lori. You storming out like that," Kai hissed across the breakfast table. She flashed a glare at him and shrugged, "Wasn't going to work anyways." "Shut up." "Ohhh. What happened to smirked Lori. He stared at her, stood up and walked away. "Uhm..everything between you guys alright?" Kenny asked. The girl nodded and smiled, "Don't worry about it Chief. Just between you and me Kai was only using me to make someone jealous." "Seriously? Who?" Lori smiled and shrugged, "What do you say to a match Kenny?" He blushed, "With you?" She nodded, "Who else?" "Okay! It'd be good practice for me."

"3..2..1! Let it rip!" Lori shouted counting down as she and Kenny launched their blades. Chief's blade bounced a few times before gaining balance. "Great launch!" the girl commented. Lori's blade had a bit of a time before being able to hit Kenny's blade out of the dish. "You beat me with one shot!" Chief mumbled in awe. She shrugged and said, "You have an awesome blade. Makes it harder to hit with the bouncing and all." He smiled and blushed a bit.

"Hey Takao!" "Huh..? Oh..mmph..hey Lori." "Still holding a grudge against me Bluenette?" He grinned at her, "It's hard to hold a grudge against a great blader such as yourself. That's why nobody is ever mad at me!" She rolled her eyes in disguist, "Modest there aren't we?" He laughed, "Yeup!" "Ever gave into consideration of hanging out with Kai instead of Yuriy all of the time?" "No.." "Try it sometime. It'll give your ass a break." The dragon blushed a furious red and sputtered, "Y-you are such...a...a...I don't know!" She smirked in amusement, "Actually strike that thought. I'm sure your ass will be a bit more slightly sore, but who knows?" By that time Takao was so red that he could've been a member of the tomato family. "Don't sweat it Bluenette. I was only joking..or was I?" she giggled in amusement as Takao, if possible, turned even redder. "I swear Ayona, on a dark night you'll be blading and I will sneak up on you and mutilate you." "Keep dreaming Kinomiya, but watch out for the red-haired russian. It's likely if you stay out past your 'bedtime' he'll 'ground' you, if you get my drift," Lori smiled in amusement as she walked away leaving a baffled, blushing Takao.

"Okay Ayona," Boris said while walking alongside of her, "do you suppose I could ever beat the living daylights out of Wolfborg or Dragoon?" "Probably, I mean Bluenette and Yuriy are always 'busy', if you've ever noticed. They're too distracted with each other. Kai on the other hand, he's too distracted by Takao, so either of those three you can beat." Boris stared thoughtfully into the night sky. Lori gave an amused look to the lavender-haired blader and said, "I suppose you're like the other Blitzkreig freaks? Cold and emotionless?" He flashed a glare at her and replied coldly, "Hn. Freaks? Actually, yes. Emotionless but not cold. I mean, I'm not that mean..are I?" She laughed,"I was only joking! Max told me about everything that has ever happened. From when he first met Takao to Bega." Boris rolled his eyes in disguist, "Sounds stupid doesn't it?" "Yeah..a bit." Lori fell to the ground and stared up at the midnight sky, "Sit Boris. It might...hmm..enlighten you." "Enlighten me? Please." Lori shrugged and pointed to the sky, "Hey look. The clouds are clearing up. The first star," she paused looking up at him, "Make a wish." "How childish!" "No way! C'mon do it!" "Fine." There was a silence as Boris closed his eyes for a minute or two and then, opened them back up again. "What'd you wish for?" inquired the girl. He flashed her a rare grin and replied, "For rabid fangirls not to trample me anymore."

She laughed and said, "I don't think that's going to happen," she pointed at a group of girls. "That's not fair! It's nearly midnight and those girls are still stalking me down!" whined Boris. "Now who's childish?" He glared at her as a girl screamed and pointed at him, "OH MY GOOOOOOOD! THERE'S BORIS!" "Maybe we should be off?" suggested the lavender-haired blader. Lori nodded as she began to stand up until a blade drove into her ankle causing the girl to fall back down. "You all right?" Boris asked as he kneeled next to her. She nodded and said, "Who's blade was that?" he shrugged and helped her up. "It was my blade," a voice said, "and I'm challenging the ice kitsune bit-beast known as Shiva...but I might as well challenge Falborg."

Translations:

Takao-Tyson

Rei-Ray

Rai-Lee

Boris-Bryan

Yuriy-Tala

Takao: oO 'Ground' me..? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! sobs and clings to Yuriy

Yuriy: coughs and grins It means nothing..don't worry.

Kai: Hn. Hentai.

Boris: Hah! Like you don't like Takao, Hiwatari?

Kai: glares And you don't like Kenny?

Boris: Shut..up!

DTK: uhmm..yeah..enough of that..heh...please Review..flames will be used to burn stuff.

Yuriy: It's either review or die. Take your pick. I swear I'll stalk you down if you don't chose review.

DTK: Err..yeah..thanks Yuriy..

NOTE: The other characters such as Max, Rai, and Daichi will be included more in the next chapter.

Owari!


End file.
